Traveling Soldier
by PenPenCobbleWobble
Summary: Modern AU! Sam is barely a man when he joins the military with his best friend Frodo. Just before he leaves he meets a beautiful waitress named Rosie. The story of how they over came obstacles, loved one another, and despite all odds ended up happy in the end. Sam is a soldier and Rosie is a waitress inspired by the song Traveling soldier by the dixie chicks


Sam took a deep breath. Why had he let Frodo convince him to do this? Oh that's right. Mister Frodo didn't, Sam had convinced himself. Sam was dressed in the issued training camp pants, plain white tee-shirt, and combat boots. Sam was about five foot eleven, but if asked he would always say six feet. He had hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair, but in the sun his eyes and hair were more golden. Sam was a bit thick around the edges not fat but thick. He lived on a small family farm with his parents and two brothers and three sisters.

Sam's full name was Samwise Gamgee. He lived on 3 Bagshot Row in a small quaint village named The Shire. It is where his heart was. His Father worked for a lovely man named Bilbo Baggins when he wasn't working on the farm. When Sam was about 7 he started to accompany his father to the Baggins residence named Bag End. It was there he had met his now best friend Frodo Baggins. Frodo was the nephew of Bilbo and was sent to live with his uncle when both of his parents drowned when their car lost control and went off a bridge. Frodo had been three at the time.

Frodo had decided last year that when he was eighteen he would go into the military. Sam, naturally, became very worried for his friend. Frodo always had good intentions but he could be reckless and go into something without to much thought. Sam remembered thinking that Frodo would end up getting himself killed if he wasn't there to look out for him.

Sam had always been the more cautious one of the two. When they had been children Sam had positioned himself under many tree branches in order to get Frodo to jump down from the branch he was stuck in. Sam had many bruises on his rear and back from breaking Frodos fall, but Frodo had never gotten hurt once and Sam made sure of that. In School Frodo had always managed to get the bullies to chase him. Sam didn't know about it till Frodo got himself a black eye.

After that Sam, who was very strong, stubborn, and able to put on a brave face even if he was scared, made sure no bully touched Mister Frodo. Yes, Sam had been scared at first, but he grew to not be afraid of a bully. Yes, Sam was made fun of. Sam was never the smartest person or in his opinion the best looking, but he ignored it. He knew better than to let such things bug him, but even so they did sometimes.

So here Sam was in Dallas, Texas with 6 hours till his bus would come to take him to the training camp. Frodo went off to explore the city neither of them had been too. Sam would have gotten lost and his stomach was uneasy. He swallowed and tried to calm his heart. His eyes stung. He was already missing his childhood house that was painted yellow and white and had a beautiful brown oak door, and the gardens he helped to take care off. He would miss the small field they owned. The field that grew the juiciest strawberries and grew trees with the crispest apples. His heart hurt to leave it. He looked and saw a small diner _The Green Dragon: Diner. _He picked up his bag and went in. A older man behind the counter saw him, and gave him a warm nod. A beautiful young girl came up to him.

She was the most beautiful thing he had seen. Green eyes, golden curly hair, and a ribbon tied in a bow. She led him to a booth.

"My name is Rosie! I will take care of you today. How can I help you?" she gave him a smile. Sam felt so warmed by her smile but his heart began to ache again.

"Well, uh," Sam cleared his throat, "I'm feelin' low. Would you mind talkin' to me a bit? That might help." He spoke unsurely and with a small voice. He kept his head down. He looked up a bit as a hand touched his softly.

"I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go." She squeezed his hand and walked away.

Sam sat there. She had brought him some coffee. He drank it slowly, and when he finished more was poured in his empty cup. Soon an hour past and He looked up as Rosie came up to him. She had changed into a light blue knee length dress that had short sleeves the bow had remained in her hair.

"Lets go." She spoke kindly to him. Sam got up and grabbed his bag. He followed her closely soon they were on a dock that went out over a nice little lake. No one seemed to be there. She sat down at the end of the dock, and Sam joined her.

"This is a lovely spot. Though I'm not fond of lakes seein' as I can't swim." Sam mostly regretted it as it left his lips, but he cheered up as Rosie laughed. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," Rosie said it while looking out on the lake she turned and pulled Sam's bag closer to them and leaned back on it, "and you, Soldier?"

"Oh my name is Samwise, but everyone calls me Sam." He blushed as he had forgotten to introduce himself. "I'm two days past eighteen."

"Well, Happy birthday Sam!" Rosie tugged the back of his shirt so he would lay down. "Why are you going into the military?"

"I have to look out for Frodo, my best friend, He'll get himself killed if I don't."Sam explained and looked into the sky. They sat there for a bit in silence.

They spoke about everything. Sam told Rosie about his life and she told him about hers. They bonded over their love for the earth and for flowers, and over how crazy their siblings drive them. The talked about their favorite colors, foods, seasons, holidays, and memories. Then Sam's watch beeped at them. He had one hour. They both stood up and began the walk to the bus station where Sam was suppose to meet Frodo. As they walked Sam tried to work up the courage to ask her something very important.

"I bet you have a boyfriend, but I don't care. I've got no friends to send a letter to, would you mind if I sent one back here to you?" He looked over at her with a sheepish grin.

"Of course. I will wait to receive it." she pulled out a pen from her dress pocket, and wrote out her address. She tucked it in the pocket of his pants. They continued to walk.

When they reached the bus stop Sam could see Frodo looking around for him. They caught each others gaze. Sam mouthed "_Just a second" _ Frodo nodded back. He turned to Rosie.

"I guess this is goodbye. I will remember to write." He hung his head. Sam was nervous, and he didn't really want to go. He felt two warm, soft hands on his face. He locked eyes with Rosie. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You better write me." She pulled back and laughed lightly. Sam shared the laugh. She then reached up and untied the ribbon from her hair, kissed it, and put it in Sam's hand. Sam put it to his lips and held her gaze. "Goodbye." She whispered.

Sam turned and walked over to Frodo who gave him a cheeky smile. They both climbed on the bus and Sam picked a window seat. He looked out and saw Rosie. They just looked and smiled at one another till the bus started to move. Rosie's face contorted with worry and she walked along side the bus waving to Sam for a few seconds. Sam waved back and smiled widely as she blew him a kiss. He was off to Training Camp.

_-Authors note- _ I am an American from Texas. I originally was going to set this story in England and make Sam join the English military. But after some wise advice from an English reviewer. I have decide to set the story in america (mostly) and in the american army which I know more about. There is just too much I don't know about the British military and slang. I don't want to offend anyone because I write something wrong or offensive with knowing. Sorry if you don't like it , but I think it will be better this way.


End file.
